L'âge n'est pas qu'une question d'années
by Lanae's World
Summary: [Secret Santa 2018 du Collectif NoName] : Vétéran de l'armée, Steve Rogers partage maintenant son temps entre sa carrière naissante d'artiste-peintre et ses maraudes dans Brooklyn. C'est durant ces visites aux SDF du quartier qu'il rencontre James Buchanan Barnes, un adolescent qui fuit son passé.


Coucou tout le monde et bonnes fêtes !

Et surtout, surtout, **JOYEUX NOEL ELIZABETH** ! Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point j'ai sauté de joie quand j'ai appris que j'avais écris pour toi. Déjà que ta commande m'a super inspirée, mais en plus ça m'a donné l'occasion de te faire un cadeau pour les fêtes. Et tu mérites tellement plus ! Malheureusement il faudra te contenter de ce petit OS.

Donc pour ceux ne l'ayant pas encore compris, ce texte est ma participation au Secret Santa 2018 du Collectif Noname.

Ma commande comprenait plusieurs possibilités mais je me suis arrêtée sur un UA mineur (au dessus de 15 ans) / majeur (d'ailleurs j'en profite pour mettre un warning sur le sujet) avec le rating que je souhaitais.

J'ai longuement, très très longuement hésité, à écrire un Cherik, mais comme souvent c'est le Stucky qui a gagné. Tu n'es pas trop déçue que je n'ai pas choisi ton pairing préféré ?

Je vais arrêter de parler et te laisser profiter de ton cadeau. J'espère que tu passeras un moment agréable à le lire, autant que j'ai eu à l'écrire.

Encore plein de bisous et un super méga joyeux Noel à toi.

* * *

Steve regardait avec attention la toile posée devant lui. Son dernier projet prenait forme, mais il n'était pas encore totalement satisfait. Quelque chose le dérangeait et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il s'attarda sur les deux personnages à gauche de son tableau : une mère et sa fille. Toutes deux hispaniques. Toutes deux à la rue depuis que le père de la petite les avait mises à la porte. La gamine, Izabel, avait fêté ses 5 ans le mois passé.

Il s'était assuré de lui ramener une part de gâteau ce jour là, accompagnée d'une poupée qu'il avait trouvé au magasin d'objets d'occasion du quartier. C'était peu, il aimerait tellement pouvoir faire plus, mais voir le regard d'habitude si triste de la petite fille pétiller de joie avait illuminé sa soirée.

Voilà ce qui manquait.

Il attrapa un pinceau. Il reprit un peu de peinture sur sa palette. Avec quelques touches, il éclaircit le regard sombre d'Izabel. Il ajouta aussi un peu de rose sur ses pommettes. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la part de gâteau, au chocolat, le préféré de la gamine.

Plusieurs fois, il ferma les yeux.

Il fit appel à sa mémoire pour retrouver les détails de la scène : la ruelle sombre, les deux femmes assises au sol, dans un halo de lumière fourni par le seul réverbère, le mur sale et tagué derrière elles, l'eau de la dernière pluie qui formait des flaques au sol, les papiers et les sacs poubelles.

Il travailla à sa toile jusqu'à ce que le soleil entame sa descente dans le ciel. La lumière devint peu à peu trop faible pour qu'il puisse continuer à peindre.

Il hésita quelques secondes. Il avait presque fini. Il pouvait toujours allumer le plafonnier. Mais il n'aimait pas peindre sous la lumière artificielle. Elle changeait les couleurs, l'empêchait de doser parfaitement ses textures.

Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée au mur. Dix-huit heures.

S'il arrêtait maintenant, il aurait le temps de se doucher et de manger un bout avec Sam, avant de commencer sa maraude. Il serait même à l'heure pour la distribution du repas de l'église du coin. Ça lui permettrait de prendre des nouvelles de ses "habitués".

C'était décidé.

Il s'approcha de l'évier installé quand il avait transformé cette chambre en atelier et nettoya avec attention ses pinceaux. C'était ses instruments de travail et, à la différence de toutes ses autres affaires, il en prenait grand soin.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de bain et jeta ses habits pleins de taches de peinture dans le panier à linge sale. Il se glissa ensuite avec plaisir sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il avait peint toute la journée et son dos était endolori.

Une petite visite à la salle de sport devenait nécessaire. Il était resté enfermé toute la semaine pour finir ce projet. Maintenant qu'il touchait à sa fin, l'espèce de frénésie qui l'envahissait à chaque nouvelle idée, s'était calmée. Il allait pouvoir reprendre un rythme de vie normal.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Il envoya un SMS à Sam en quittant la cabine de douche. Il s'habilla rapidement, attrapa ses clés et sortit de chez lui.

Sa maison était minuscule, coincée entre un ancien entrepôt reconverti en immeuble et le magasin d'un petit créateur de vêtement. Mais elle était entièrement à lui. Les prix à Brooklyn lui avaient fait craindre de ne jamais pouvoir se l'offrir. La vente d'une toile, à un prix qui l'avait à moitié scandalisé, lui avait permis d'amener un apport suffisant à son achat.

Il se dirigea vers le restaurant où Sam et lui avaient leurs habitudes.

Comme lors de chacune de ses sorties, il observa la vie autour de lui. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il aimait le quartier où il avait grandit. Il y trouvait une source infinie d'inspiration. Même s'il voyait maintenant des détails qu'il avait complètement ignoré lorsqu'il jouait sur ces mêmes trottoirs.

Il parcourut la distance le séparant de son lieu de rendez-vous en moins de cinq minutes. Il s'installa à sa table habituelle et commanda pour Sam et lui. Hamburger et café.

Son ami apparut à l'instant exact où la serveuse apportait leurs repas. Il s'assit à son tour et s'attaqua à son dîner. Ils mangèrent en silence et ce ne fut que lorsque leurs deux assiettes furent vide que Sam parla :

"Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis six jours et ce soir, enfin un message. J'en déduis que tu as terminé le tableau sur lequel tu travaillais ?"

Steve rougit. C'était la même chose à chaque fois qu'il se lançait dans un projet qui lui tenait à cœur, il oubliait le monde autour de lui.

"Presque. Il me reste quelques détails à peaufiner. Je pense finir demain."

"Je pourrai venir le voir ?"

Il avala sa gorgée de café.

"Si tu veux. Ce n'est vraiment rien de spécial tu sais."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

"Six jours, Steve. Tu as passé six jours enfermé dans ton atelier. Ça va forcément être spécial. Je viens demain en quittant du Centre, avec des bières."

Et comme Steve hésitait toujours, il ajouta :

"Et des pizzas."

"Celle de chez Luigi's ?"

"Ça me fait faire un détour, mais ok. C'est bien parce que c'est toi, espèce d'idiot qui se sous-estime."

Avant que son ami ne puisse répondre, Sam enchaîna :

"Quelle est la suite de ton programme ?"

"Je pensais faire un tour dans les rues. Prendre des nouvelles. Voir si je peux aider. J'aimerais rendre visite à Izabel et Maria, la petite avait un rhume la semaine dernière."

"Bien. Sois prudent. Il y a eu des échauffourées entre gangs pendant que tu étais enfermé chez toi. Mon ami, Max, tu sais celui qui bosse dans la police, craint que ça dégénère en guerre de territoire."

Steve s'appuya sur son dossier, inquiet. Les gens qui vivaient dans la rue étaient ceux qui souffraient le plus de ce genre de problème. Comme s'ils n'en avaient pas déjà assez.

"Je sais me défendre. J'étais dans l'armée, ne l'oublie pas."

"Comme si je le pouvais, c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrés. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai récupéré à la petite cuillère après ton second tour en Afghanistan. Et je te le demande encore : sois prudent."

Malgré son ton taquin, Sam était sérieux. Il avait passé des heures et des heures à remettre Steve sur pied quand il avait quitté l'armée.

Physiquement, il était revenu indemne, mais il avait eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre une vie normale. Et encore plus de mal à se pardonner ses échecs, les morts qu'il avait sur la conscience.

C'était même Sam qui lui avait conseillé de commencer les maraudes, pratiquement dix-huit mois auparavant. Pour utiliser d'une manière utile son besoin quasi-viscéral d'aider, de faire ce qu'il croyait juste.

Et il avait eu raison, ça lui avait fait du bien. Au point que ça devienne une habitude, quand il ne peignait pas.

Sam l'avait aidé, était devenu un ami proche. Il pouvait se montrer prudent, il lui valait bien ça.

"Promis. Je ferais attention."

"Bien. Je dois rentrer maintenant. Nat m'a encore laissé Sergio. Tu sais comment il est ?"

Sergio était le chat, affreusement gâté de Natasha, une ami commune. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à détruire tout ce qui tombait entre ses pattes si on le laissait seul trop longtemps.

Steve se leva, paya leurs repas - c'était son tour - et se dirigea vers la porte du restaurant. Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir et montra du doigt une direction dans son dos.

"Je vais par là. Je voudrais passer voir Bucky également."

"Toujours en train d'essayer de le renvoyer dans le système ?"

"Oui. Il ne devrait pas être seul et à la rue. Pas à son âge. C'est trop dangereux."

Sam lui serra la main avant de répondre :

"Mais parfois, ils n'ont pas le choix."

Steve le regarda s'éloigner. Il savait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Personne ne décidait un beau jour qu'il voulait vivre sans domicile fixe. Mais le cas de Bucky était particulier. Steve s'inquiétait pour lui. L'adolescent était beaucoup trop malin et doué. C'était une honte qu'il perde toutes ses chances dans la vie de cette manière là.

 **ooOoo**

James Buchanan Barnes, plus connu par le surnom Bucky, était en train de se préparer à rentrer chez lui. Enfin, dans le squatt qui était son chez lui actuel. Il n'allait pas pouvoir y rester bien longtemps encore. Il ne devrait même pas y aller dès ce soir, mais il avait trop mal pour se mettre à la recherche d'un nouvel endroit.

Il aurait toujours pu dormir sous un porche, mais les températures nocturnes descendaient trop bas pour ça. Il allait devoir prendre le risque de retourner là-bas. Il vérifierait demain les quelques endroits potentiels sur lesquels il était tombé durant ses errances dans le quartier. Il ne manquait pas d'option, les environs regorgeaient de bâtiments abandonnés.

Il pensa avec inquiétude au mur et à l'échelle qu'il allait devoir escalader. Ils formaient un moyen de protection efficace en temps normal, rendant difficile l'accès à l'endroit où il passait ses nuits. Mais il n'était pas certain de réussir à les franchir avec ses blessures. Le groupe de connards qui lui était tombé dessus par surprise n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que la police ou les secours le ramassent. Ils le renverraient dans sa famille d'accueil. Et il préférait vivre seul et à la rue que de retourner la-bas. Il comptait avec impatience les mois qui le séparait du moment où il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de ça. Dix-sept mois très exactement. Dans dix-sept mois, il serait majeur et pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait.

Il ignorait encore ce qu'il ferait. Il avait lâché le lycée en s'enfuyant et il avait peu de chance de pouvoir rentrer dans une faculté. Et puis de toute manière, il n'avait pas de quoi payer les frais d'inscription.

Mais il trouverait bien quelque chose.

Il s'engagea dans la ruelle qui menait à l'arrière d'un vieil entrepôt. Il passa devant Maria et sa fille Izabel. Il les salua toutes deux et la gamine lui montra sa poupée. Il s'arrêta. Elle lui rappelait tellement Becca.

"Tu as une jolie poupée, Izabel. Elle s'appelle comment ?"

"America."

"C'est un drôle de prénom pour une poupée."

"C'est parce que c'est Steve qui me l'a donné. Pour mon anniversaire. Avec une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat."

Bucky comprenait mieux maintenant. Steve, que tout le monde dans la rue appelait Captain America pour des raisons dont personne ne se rappelait, était un des habitants du quartier. Il faisait souvent le tour des rues et ruelles le soir, avec des repas chauds ou des couvertures. Il participait aussi régulièrement aux distributions de soupe de l'église St Joseph.

"Tu as dû te régaler."

Les yeux de la petite fille se remplirent de joie.

"Ho oui. J'adore le chocolat, c'est mon préféré."

Là encore, Bucky ne fut pas étonné. Steve connaissait chacun des pauvres êtres qui peuplaient les rues par leur prénom. Il avait toujours un mot gentil ou une attention pour chacun d'entre eux. Surtout avec les enfants.

Maria intervint dans la discussion :

"D'ailleur, il a demandé de tes nouvelles. Il te cherchait. Il ne doit pas être loin, si tu te dépêches tu pourras le rejoindre. Il est parti dans cette direction."

Elle montra du doigt l'autre extrémité de la ruelle.

Bucky hésita.

D'un côté, il appréciait Steve et aimerait discuter avec lui. À la différence des autres adultes, il ne le prenait pas de haut. Il n'essayait pas de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire de sa vie. Bon à part quand il le poussait à retourner dans le système. Mais il n'insistait jamais.

Mais de l'autre, il était blessé. Il avait une coupure au dessus de son œil droit et il avait mal partout. Il n'arriverait pas à le cacher au Captain. Ce dernier voudrait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Et Bucky n'avait pas du tout envie de lui dire.

Il attendrait d'aller mieux.

Il salua Maria et Izabel et se dirigea vers son squatt. Il s'arrêta quand il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom derrière lui.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Steve courir dans sa direction. Il devait bien l'avouer, la vue était sympa. L'homme était grand, blond, large d'épaule. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu magnifique et, même si ça ne se voyait pas avec son épais manteau et son écharpe, un corps digne d'un dieu.

Pendant qu'il approchait, Bucky se recula un peu. Il avait l'espoir de cacher son visage dans l'ombre. La ruelle était mal éclairée. Il avait une petite chance d'y parvenir.

Quand Steve le rattrapa, il n'était même pas essoufflé. Pourtant c'était un joli sprint qu'il venait de faire. Il lui tendit la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

"Hello, Bucky. J'ai cru t'avoir raté."

Bucky saisit la main tendue et la serra. Il grimaça quand le mouvement tira sur son épaule. Le sourire disparut immédiatement du visage de son interlocuteur.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Non. Tout va bien."

Il chercha à s'éloigner, mais Steve refusa de le lâcher. Pire, il utilisa sa prise pour l'attirer vers lui. Bucky grimaça une seconde fois. Son épaule lui faisait vraiment mal. Il fit deux pas en avant afin de soulager la pression. La brusque inspiration qu'il entendit lui fit lever les yeux.

Steve avait le regard fixé au dessus de son œil droit, sur la plaie peu profonde qui se trouvait là.

"Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?"

"Rien."

"Ce n'est pas rien ça, Bucky. Ça ne m'a pas l'air profond mais ce n'est pas rien. Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ?"

Il haussa les épaules. Puis grimaça à nouveau. Il avait vraiment mal.

"Je suis tombé."

Le visage de Steve se referma :

"Tu as le droit de ne pas me le dire, mais ne me mens pas. Je sais encore reconnaître une blessure de couteau."

Bucky baissa les yeux mais ne dit rien.

"Tu as de quoi la nettoyer ?"

"J'ai de l'eau."

En vérité, il ne lui en restait plus tant que ça. Et il n'avait pas eu le temps, ni le courage de s'arrêter pour en reprendre. Il avait jugé que ça pouvait attendre le lendemain.

"Ce n'est pas assez. Il faut désinfecter. Viens. Je t'emmène chez moi."

"Pas la peine. Je vais trouver quelque chose."

"A cette heure ? Ça m'étonnerait."

"Ça attendra demain alors."

"Et si ça s'infecte ? Si tu tombais malade ?"

Il marquait un point. Mais il y avait une règle que tous les gens dans la rue apprenaient très vite : il ne fallait jamais rentrer chez quelqu'un. Jamais. Personne ne les chercherait s'ils disparaissaient. Tout le monde s'en fichait.

Steve le regardait toujours, attendant sa réponse. Bucky l'observa quelques instants. Cet homme était un saint. Il ne le voyait pas attirer chez lui de pauvres SDF afin de les torturer et les tuer. Puis il se rappela tous ces films, ces séries et ces interviews. Les voisins des tueurs en série disaient toujours la même chose : « je n'aurai jamais cru ça de lui, il était si gentil. »

"Je me sentirai mieux si tu acceptais de venir. Juste le temps que je te soigne. Si tu veux, je peux même le faire sur le perron."

Bucky rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Bien entendu que Steve connaissait cette règle. Il passait assez de temps avec les gens des rues pour ça. Il bredouilla quelques mots. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et se coucher. Il était fatigué et la douleur commençait vraiment à saper le peu qui restait de ses forces. Bientôt il ne parviendrait plus à attraper son échelle.

Steve choisit ce moment pour le saisir par l'avant-bras. Il s'adressa à Maria, toujours installée un peu plus loin dans la ruelle :

"Maria. J'emmène Bucky chez moi. Histoire de soigner cette méchante coupure. Si jamais tu ne le vois pas demain, tu pourras aller prévenir la police et me les envoyer ?"

La jeune femme agita le bras :

"Entendu, Captain. Prend bien soin de lui."

"Je n'y manquerai pas."

Et avec cet échange, il partit d'un pas décidé, sa main toujours autour du bras de Bucky. Ce dernier fut bien obligé de le suivre.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant la totalité du trajet. Steve n'habitait pas loin - tout le monde savait où le trouver en cas d'urgence - et il ne lâcha pas Bucky une seule seconde. Peut-être avait-il peur qu'il s'enfuie ?

Bizarrement, l'idée réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne s'était intéressé à lui. Autrement que pour le battre et l'humilier du moins. C'était agréable.

L'endroit où la main de Steve était enroulée autour de son poignet émettait une douce chaleur. La sécurité. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années, avant même qu'il ne vive dans la rue.

Il fut presque déçu lorsque Steve le libéra afin d'attraper ses clés. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur.

À la différence de certains de ses camarades d'infortune, il n'était jamais venu jusqu'ici.

La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux était le bordel. Il y en avait partout, même dans l'entrée. Plusieurs manteaux accrochés à la va-vite sur une patère - dont un était tombé sur l'amoncellement de chaussures au sol. Des tas de journaux de toutes sortes, sur la tablette à sa gauche, mais aussi par terre, le long des murs.

Steve avait déjà disparut dans l'escalier au bout de la pièce quand il l'appela :

"Fais comme chez toi, Bucky. Je vais chercher la trousse de premier secours. Rejoins moi en haut."

Bucky hésita quelques secondes. Il n'enlevait jamais ses bottes, même pour dormir. Quand on vivait à la rue, il fallait être prêt à fuir en moins d'une minute. Que ses poursuivants soient la police, des propriétaires mécontents ou d'autres personnes à la recherche d'une victime facile.

Mais il ne pouvait pas traverser la maison avec ses chaussures sales.

Il allait devoir faire confiance.

Il desserra les lacets durcis par l'âge et enleva une botte après l'autre. Puis il s'avança dans l'entrée. Il passa devant une porte à sa droite et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

On aurait dit qu'une tornade avait traversé la cuisine. Au milieu du bordel ambiant, il ne remarqua que les deux tours de cartons à pizza, qu'il espérait vides, qui avaient élu domicile sur la table. Ce type se nourrissait exclusivement de plats à emporter ?

Il continua à avancer. Le salon était dans le même état. Et les escaliers. Chaque marche était envahie par un petit tas de journaux ou de photos, tant et si bien que Bucky dut zigzaguer entre ces mini pièges.

Il finit par arriver en haut et se dirigea vers les bruits qui provenaient d'une pièce au fond du couloir.

Il s'était attendu à trouver la salle de bain dans le même état que le reste de la maison, mais elle était étonnement propre et rangée. Si on ne comptait pas le maillot constellé de peinture qui dépassait de la corbeille à linge.

Cap peignait ? Bucky se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument rien de lui.

"Tu peins ?"

Steve se retourna vers lui, l'air surpris. Puis il suivit son regard vers la corbeille. Il rougit. Sa main glissa sur sa nuque et il répondit :

"Heu, oui. Un peu."

"Tu peins quoi ? Je peux voir ?"

Steve rougit de plus belle. Il bredouilla :

"Heu .. Oui. Enfin non. Oui. Peut-être ? Quand on aura fini de te soigner."

Il fit lui signe de rentrer et l'installa dos au lavabo. Il attrapa ensuite un gant de toilette humide et entreprit de laver le pourtour de sa plaie. Il travaillait en silence et peu à peu le blessé se détendit. Quand Steve appliqua un peu d'antiseptique sur la coupure, Bucky siffla, mais resta immobile.

"Désolé. J'oublie toujours de prévenir. Ils font ce truc qui ne fait plus mal maintenant, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de celui-là avec l'armée."

Encore quelque chose qu'il ignorait au sujet de son hôte.

"Tu étais soldat ?"

"Oui."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Puis Steve annonça :

"Je pense qu'il vaut mieux faire deux ou trois points de suture. Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital. Je peux même t'accompagner. »

Bucky secoua la tête.

"Non. Pas d'hôpital."

"Ne sois pas idiot, il faut soigner ça, je viens avec toi si tu veux."

"J'ai dit pas d'hôpital."

Le risque était trop grand. Il était hors de question de retourner dans sa famille d'accueil. Il commença à s'éloigner du lavabo mais le corps de Steve lui bloqua le passage. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et pour la première fois, Bucky remarqua à quel point ils étaient restés proches l'un de l'autre.

D'ici, il sentait le gel douche de Steve. À moins que ce soit son shampoing, il ignorait lequel des deux avait cette odeur épicée. Il pouvait presque percevoir la chaleur que son corps émettait. Et Bucky ne savait pas qui lui avait vendu ce maillot une taille trop petite, mais il bénissait cette personne.

La voix de Steve le tira de ses pensées :

"Je peux le faire ici. Ça ne sera pas aussi net que par un médecin, mais je devrais m'en sortir."

Bucky leva les yeux vers lui, sans comprendre.

"Quoi ?"

"Les points de suture. Je peux les faire."

"Ha. Okay."

"Tu devrais monter sur le lavabo. Comme ça tu seras à la bonne hauteur. Ce sera plus pratique."

Steve prépara le fil et l'aiguille pendant qu'il obtempérait. Instinctivement, Bucky écarta les cuisses pour lui permettre de s'approcher. Ce qu'il sentait bon. Et cette chaleur qu'il dégageait. Et tous ces muscles, à quelques centimètres seulement. Il n'aurait qu'à lever la main pour les toucher.

Brusquement, il se rappela dans quel état il était. Il s'était lavé ce matin. Mais depuis, il avait travaillé chez le couple de vieux qui tenait l'épicerie à quelques centaines de mètres de St Joseph. Il s'était aussi battu. Il devait sentir la sueur et la crasse.

Ses joues s'enflammèrent de honte.

Il ne devait pas présenter une image favorable. Enfin ce n'était pas bien grave. Rien n'indiquait que Steve était gay. Et même si c'était le cas, Bucky était mineur. Il n'avait aucune chance, quel que soit son état. Il pouvait bien puer autant qu'une décharge à ciel ouvert, pour la différence que cela ferait.

Il resta le plus immobile possible pendant que Steve faisait les quelques points sur son arcade. Quand il eut fini, il s'éloigna immédiatement et observa son travail.

"Ça devrait aller. Tu as d'autres blessures à faire soigner ?"

Il ne savait pas, il n'avait pas regardé. Il avait mal à l'épaule et à son flanc droit. Mais il était hors de question d'enlever ses couches de vêtements et de montrer son torse. Pas avec les cicatrices qui le recouvrait.

Il secoua la tête.

Steve le regarda, l'air sceptique, mais n'insista pas. Il finit par ajouter tout de même :

"Je me sentirai mieux si tu passais la nuit ici. Je vais commander des pizzas. Tu pourrais te doucher pendant ce temps là. J'ai une chambre d'ami."

La proposition était tentante. Il pourrait prendre une douche, chaude pour une fois, manger à sa faim et dormir dans un lit. Et puis, il n'était pas certain de réussir à atteindre son squatt.

"J'accepte. Mais juste cette nuit. Demain matin, je repars à la première heure."

Le sourire de Steve était éblouissant.

"Après le petit-déjeuner bien entendu ?"

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si adorable ?

"Après le petit-déjeuner."

"Parfait. Les serviettes sont en dessous du lavabo. Tu peux emprunter mon gel douche et mon shampoing. En fait, fais comme chez toi. Utilise ce que tu veux. Je vais mettre quelques vêtements propres sur le lit de la chambre d'ami."

Il quitta ensuite la pièce, laissant Bucky seul. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un dans son genre comme famille d'accueil ? Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'enfuir si ça avait été le cas.

Une fois lavé - c'était le gel douche qui sentait si bon - et habillé, il descendit dans le salon. Steve y était déjà. Il avait débarrassé la table en mettant son contenu au sol et quatre boîtes de pizzas fumantes attendaient en son centre.

Son hôte le regarda, une main glissée sur la nuque :

"Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, alors j'en ai pris de plusieurs sortes."

Bucky remonta le T-shirt trop grand sur son épaule et s'assit.

"Quel gâchis. Tu vas devoir en jeter la moitié."

Steve se mit à rire. Bucky le regarda, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il riait avec tout son corps, la tête penchée en arrière, le dos soutenu par la chaise, les mains sur son ventre.

Ce rire était indubitablement contagieux.

Quand il se redressa, il essuya les larmes aux coins de ses yeux avant de répondre :

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il y en a trois pour moi."

Cette fois, Bucky resta perplexe. Il regarda les pizzas, puis Steve, puis les pizzas, puis Steve.

"Mais comment ? Comment tu peux manger autant et avoir ce corps d'Apollon ?"

Il se coupa brusquement. Le sang monta à ses joues. Il en avait trop dit. Mais Steve sembla de rien remarquer et repartit dans une crise de rire.

"Tu n'es pas le premier à me dire ça. Je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas comme ça étant jeune, mais à l'adolescence, je me suis mis à manger pour quatre. Et ça ne m'a jamais quitté. Il parait que j'ai un métabolisme qui fonctionne vite."

"Et bien, la vie est injuste."

D'un seul coup, Steve redevint sérieux :

"En effet."

Afin de cacher sa gêne, Bucky attrapa la première part de pizza devant lui et commença à manger. Il ne put retenir le gémissement de plaisir qui passa ses lèvres.

"Elle est bonne hein ?"

La bouche pleine, il hocha la tête. Steve le regardait avec les yeux brillant de joie. Il sourit et se servit à son tour.

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement. Bucky était épuisé et, à peine son repas englouti, il monta se coucher.

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut. Il n'avait pas autant dormi depuis des mois, voire des années.

Pendant que Steve leur préparait des pancakes, il se dit qu'il pourrait s'habituer à ce genre de vie. Il chassa bien vite cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser attendrir. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas avec son mode de vie.

Il engloutit le petit déjeuner qu'on plaça devant lui et se prépara à sortir. Il avait troqué les vêtements propres et doux que Steve lui avait prêté pour ses frusques habituelles. Maintenant qu'il en était sorti quelques heures, il sentait à quel point elles étaient sale. Il allait devoir trouver un peu de sous afin de s'offrir une lessive au lavomatic.

Steve essaya une dernière fois de le faire rester, mais il avait déjà assez abusé de sa gentillesse. Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers son squatt, prêt à récupérer ses affaires, il pensa à la suite des événements. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. L'hiver approchait et avec Hydra à ses trousses, il ne pourrait pas tenir. Il ne voulait pas travailler pour ce gang.

Mais d'un autre côté, il lui fallait un peu plus d'argent. Les différents petits boulots que les gens du quartier lui donnaient parfois n'étaient pas suffisants. Il y avait bien un moyen, un qu'il le répugnait, mais il avait utilisé toutes les autres ressources à sa disposition.

Il était plutôt joli garçon, avec quelques habits propres, il ne devrait pas avoir de mal à trouver des hommes prêts à dépenser quelques billets avec lui. Il frissonna de dégoût. En dernier recours. Quand il aurait épuisé toutes les autres options.

 **ooOoo**

Steve déposa son sac au sol dès qu'il rentra chez lui. Il s'avança vers le salon sans même enlever ses chaussures. Il s'effondra sur son canapé.

"Aïe."

Il se redressa. Il souleva un des coussins et trouva en dessous sa paire de basket préférée. Il les cherchait depuis des semaines. Il les poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent au sol puis se rallongea sur le sofa.

Il était épuisé. Vidé. Qui aurait cru qu'une invitation d'une célèbre galerie d'art londonienne pouvait plus le fatiguer que la vie en Afghanistan ? Pas lui en tout cas. Et il allait bien se garder d'en parler à Sam. Il ne voulait pas être la cible de ses moqueries pour les mois à venir.

Comment Peggy arrivait à tenir le rythme était en dehors de ses capacités de compréhension. Il était passé de visite, en vernissage, en interview, en colloque. Il n'avait même pas pu emmener son ex-petite amie pour un dîner en tête-à-tête. Chaque soirée était dédiée à un événement ou à un autre.

La prochaine fois, il la ferait venir à New York. Au moins là, il était libre de ses mouvements et de son temps. Et à ces instant, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : prendre une douche brûlante, passer des vêtements confortables et s'abrutir devant un peu de télévision.

Il se redressa avec difficulté. Tous ses membres le faisait souffrir. La classe éco n'était définitivement pas pensée pour les gabarits comme lui. Il monta à l'étage et se déshabilla pendant que l'eau chauffait. Heureusement pour lui, la chaudière se mit en route sans difficulté. Elle se montrait parfois capricieuse quand on la laissait coupée trop longtemps. Heureusement, Nat et Sam étaient venus s'occuper de la maison à tour de rôle, histoire de vérifier que le chauffage ne tombait pas en panne pendant son absence.

L'eau chaude fit des miracles pour ses courbatures. Quand il ressortit de la cabine de douche, il se mouvait avec plus de facilité. Il entra dans sa chambre, une serviette autour de la taille et entreprit de s'habiller. Il choisit un de ses plus vieux jean, tellement porté et lavé que le tissu était devenu encore plus souple que ses pantalon de coton. Il passa au dessus un T-shirt blanc taché de manière irrécupérable. Tous ses habits finissaient de la même façon à un moment ou à un autre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre : il neigeait. Son jardin se recouvrait peu à peu de blanc. Il aimait cette période de l'année. Dans un mois ce serait Noël. Il allait devoir changer son parcours de jogging, le parc ne serait bientôt plus praticable.

Il posa une main sur la vitre. Elle était glaciale. Il pensa à tous ces hivers qu'il avait passé avec sa mère, emmitouflés dans des couvertures parce que leur chauffage avait été coupé. Il était tellement reconnaissant d'avoir un toit sur la tête. C'était en grande partie grâce au père Lewis. L'homme d'église l'avait beaucoup aidé quand Sarah était morte. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il passait tant de temps à aider ceux qui n'avaient pas eu cette chance, pour repayer en quelque sorte sa dette.

Il descendit dans son salon et alluma la télévision. Il espérait de tout cœur que ses connaissances de la rue avaient un endroit où dormir à l'abri cette nuit.

Le temps avait été encore doux lorsqu'il avait quitté le pays. Mais l'hiver avait fait une entrée fracassante. Ils avaient prévu des températures bien en dessous de zéro. Est-ce que les habitués de l'église St Joseph avait eu le temps de faire la distribution des écharpes, gants et bonnets ? Et les couvertures ?

Steve pensa à Izabel et Maria, à Lincoln, à Parker, à Dina, à Bucky.

Il se releva, éteignit sa télévision, remonta dans sa chambre et se changea. Tant pis pour la fatigue, il ne pourrait pas se reposer sans être certain que tout le monde allait bien.

Il enfila de nombreuses couches de vêtements, mit son écharpe, son plus gros manteau et son bonnet. Il chercha ses bottes d'hiver pendant plusieurs minutes. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il prenne l'habitude de ranger ses affaires plutôt que de les laisser traîner où il était.

Quand il sortit enfin, les bras chargés d'habits chauds, la neige tombait à gros flocons.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'église de St Joseph. Il savait que l'édifice serait ouvert toute la nuit, au cas où les gens auraient besoin de s'y réfugier. La distance était courte mais quand il entra dans le bâtiment, son nez était gelé. Il trouva le père Lewis près de l'autel. Ce dernier le débarrassa de ses paquets avec un sourire :

"Bonsoir Steve. Je suis content de voir que tu as encore réussi à rassembler quelques affaires. Mais tu aurais pu attendre demain pour les déposer."

"Bonsoir mon père. J'étais absent toute la semaine. Je suis venu ce soir au cas où vous en auriez besoin."

"Nous avons eu un don très généreux de Stark Industry lundi dernier. Nous avons pu équiper un maximum de monde dès que les températures ont baissé. Mais nous ferons bon usage de tout ça."

Steve aida le prêtre à ranger les pulls et autres vêtements dans la réserve à l'arrière de l'église.

"Je pensais faire un tour ce soir. Y a-t-il quelqu'un que vous voulez que je passe voir en particulier ?"

"Tu es certain de sortir ce soir ? Le froid est glacial et cette neige ne vas pas se calmer de si tôt."

"Raison de plus pour vérifier que tout le monde va bien et est à l'abri"

Le père Lewis le regarda avec bienveillance :

"Les gens d'ici ont raison quand il disent que tu es un saint."

Steve rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il balbutia :

"Mais non. Ce n'est pas être un saint que de faire ce qui est juste."

"Et pourtant certains ne le font pas."

Steve haussa les épaules. Il avait depuis bien longtemps abandonné l'idée de changer la manière dont la plupart des gens vivaient. Son engagement dans l'armée lui avait appris au moins cela : un homme, aussi doué était-il, ne pouvait changer le monde à lui tout seul. Mais il pouvait le changer autour de lui. Et c'était ce qu'il essayait de faire depuis qu'il était sorti de sa solitude auto-imposée.

Une fois certain qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, le père Lewis lui dit :

"Il faudrait aller voir Dina. Elle n'est plus toute jeune et chaque hiver est un peu plus difficile à passer que le précédent. Elle s'est installée dans la sortie du trop plein à côté de la manufacture Michaud. Tu vois où c'est ?"

Steve acquiesça. L'énorme tuyau servait à vider les trop pleins d'égouts au printemps, mais il restait sec durant l'hiver.

Le père Lewis le raccompagna à la porte. Juste avant qu'il ne sorte, il l'arrêta :

"Je n'ai pas vu Bucky depuis plusieurs jours. Les jeunes de son âge sont les plus susceptibles de bouger. Sans compter qu'il a pu se faire arrêter et renvoyer dans sa famille d'accueil. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je m'inquiète pour lui. Si tu te sens le courage, tu veux bien jeter un coup d'œil à ses endroits habituels ?"

Steve fronça des sourcils, lui aussi immédiatement inquiet. Bucky était parti trop rapidement de chez lui la dernière fois. Il était persuadé que l'adolescent avait plus de blessures que ce qu'il lui avait montré. Il ne lui avait pas dit non plus ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

"Je vais me mettre à sa recherche immédiatement. Il était blessé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, vous avez une idée de ce qu'il a pu lui arriver ?"

"Certainement une bagarre. Tous les gens ne sont pas aussi bienveillants que toi avec les SDF."

"C'est ce que je me suis dit également. Mais il a refusé d'en parler. Je suppose qu'il ne m'aurait pas caché une simple rixe."

"Je ne sais pas. Mais Daniel m'a dit que certains gangs étaient très actifs en ce moment. Ça a peut-être un lien ?"

Son inquiétude augmenta. Ce n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle quand les gangs s'agitaient. Les victimes pouvaient rapidement augmenter. Et les plus vulnérables en payaient souvent le prix fort.

Décidé plus que jamais à retrouver Bucky, Steve salua le père Lewis et s'enfonça dans la nuit.

Ses recherches furent rendue difficiles par la neige mais il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, trente minutes après avoir quitté l'église. Il reconnut la doudoune et le bonnet qu'il avait lui-même donné à Bucky quelques semaines auparavant.

La forme, assise au sol, était protégée de la neige par un fragment du plafond et du mur d'un bâtiment à moitié effondré. L'endroit était extrêmement dangereux, des morceaux en tombaient pratiquement toutes les semaines, au point que même les SDF ne s'y installaient pas. Il devait vraiment s'être passé quelque chose pour que Bucky brave le danger.

Steve traversa la distance qu'il les séparait au pas de course. La neige crissait sous ses bottes, mais la forme resta immobile. Quand il l'atteignit enfin, son cœur battait la chamade. Faites qu'il soit vivant. Faites qu'il soit vivant.

Il se mit à genoux et souleva le visage de Bucky par le menton. La première chose qu'il vit fut l'énorme bleu qui recouvrait tout le côté droit de son visage. La seconde fut la couleur de ses lèvres. Bleues elles aussi.

Les traits du jeune homme se contractèrent et il entrouvrit les yeux.

"Cap ?"

Il paraissait épuisé.

"C'est moi, c'est Steve. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es blessé ?"

Il ne savait quoi faire de ses mains. Il les laissa toucher Bucky, ses jambes, ses bras, sa poitrine, à la recherche de blessures. Il fut repoussé d'un geste las.

Une réponse lui parvint, les mots hachés par des claquements de dents :

"Je vais bien. "

L'obstination du jeune homme aurait pu être admirable s'il n'était pas à deux doigt de mourir de froid.

"Tu vas tout sauf bien. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de rester dehors par un temps pareil ?"

"Je n'ai nulle part où aller d'autre."

"Connerie. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas allé à l'église ? Le père Lewis t'aurait abrité pour la nuit. Merde, Maria et Eliza t'auraient accueillis avec elles si tu leur avais demandé."

"Peux pas. Trop dangereux."

Les yeux de Bucky commençaient à se refermer et ses phrases étaient de moins en moins articulées.

"Buck. Reste éveillé. Regarde moi. Ne t'endors pas. J'appelle les secours, ne t'inquiète pas. Tiens bon."

Il avait sortit son téléphone pendant qu'il parlait. Il allait composé le 911 lorsque Bucky l'arrêta d'un coup de main. L'appareil tomba sur la neige et Steve le récupéra, les sourcils froncés :

"Hey, ça n'aime pas trop l'eau ces petites choses là."

"Pas l'hôpital."

"Tu es en train de mourir de froid."

"Pas l'hôpital. Tout sauf ça."

"Je ne sais pas comment t'aider."

Les yeux de Bucky papillonnaient. Steve tenta de le lever, mais il se débattit.

"S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas y retourner."

Malgré le froid et l'épuisement, il avait l'air terrorisé. Il ne lui laissait pas le choix :

"Je t'emmène chez moi. Il faut que tu quittes cet endroit. Que tu sois au chaud. Tu peux te lever ?"

Bucky se contenta de hocher la tête. Il laissa Steve l'aider à se redresser. Ce dernier passa un bras autour de sa taille et ramassa les quelques affaires du jeune homme.

Le trajet vers chez lui fut pénible. La neige rendait leur avancée périlleuse. Mais ils parvinrent quand même à rentrer.

Il installa immédiatement Bucky sur son canapé. Ce dernier tremblait toujours et une fine couche de transpiration recouvrait son visage.

Ses bottes étaient trempées, ainsi que son manteau et son pantalon. Steve s'agenouilla pour enlever les lacets, puis il tira sur le cuir humide. Les chaussettes, mouillées elles aussi, suivirent. Le manteau rejoignit le petit tas d'habits qui était en train de se former. Heureusement le pull à capuche était sec donc Steve s'arrêta là et se redressa.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la pièce et parla par dessus son épaule :

"Enlève ton pantalon, je reviens avec des serviettes et des couvertures."

Il monta les marches quatre par quatre et entra dans sa salle de bain comme une tornade. Le plus urgent était de sécher et réchauffer Bucky. Le reste pourrait attendre. Et cette fois, il ne le laisserait pas partir tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit ce qu'il se passait. Il fit un crochet par sa chambre pour récupérer les vêtements qu'il lui avait déjà prêté lors de sa première nuit ici.

Il redescendit dans le salon et y trouva Bucky, en boxer et pull, recroquevillé sur le canapé. Steve reprit sa place à ses pieds et commença à le sécher. Il remarqua les nombreuses traces de coup sur ses jambes mais n'en dit rien. Il l'aida ensuite à passer les deux paires de chaussettes et le pantalon qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

Il remonta ensuite prendre l'épais duvet de son lit et en drapa les épaules du jeune homme.

Une fois certain que ce dernier était au sec et au chaud, il partit vers la cuisine. Il fit rapidement chauffer du lait et y versa de la poudre au cacao.

Il retourna dans le living-room et tendit la tasse de chocolat à Bucky. Ce dernier était toujours très pâle mais ses lèvres n'étaient plus bleues. Il goûta le liquide et grimaça :

"Du chocolat ? Tu me prends pour un enfant ? Tu n'as pas de café ?"

"Bien entendu, mais je me suis dis que ça t'aiderait mieux à te réchauffer."

Bucky continua à siroter le liquide brûlant. Steve l'observait avec inquiétude. Ses yeux papillonnaient et plusieurs fois, il dut redresser la tasse avant que son contenu ne se renverse.

Bucky gardait le regard baissé. Steve s'en voulait de l'embêter, mais il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé afin de décider s'il pouvait le garder ici ou s'il devait l'emmener quand même voir un médecin.

Il s'assit à côté de son hôte avant de parler :

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé?"

Le jeune homme se figea :

"Rien."

"Ce n'est pas rien, Bucky. Ces marques sur ton visage, ce n'est pas rien. Tout comme celles sur tes jambes. Et comment as-tu pu te faire piéger à l'extérieur comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas allé te réfugier chez le père Lewis ?"

"Je ne pouvais pas."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que."

Il commençait à perdre patience.

"Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi têtu. Je ne cherche qu'à t'aider."

"Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, arrête de me poser toutes ces questions."

Steve connaissait assez les SDF pour savoir que la majorité d'entre eux fuyaient quelque chose. Et que les presser de questions ne servait, la plupart du temps, qu'à les faire changer d'endroit. Il ne voulait pas pousser Bucky à quitter un quartier qui lui était familier. Pas avec les températures qu'il faisait dehors.

Il ravala sa frustration et se leva.

"Je n'insiste plus. Viens avec moi, tu tombes de fatigue."

Bucky avala rapidement la fin de sa tasse et quitta à son tour le canapé. Il perdit l'équilibre et Steve dut attraper le duvet de chaque côté pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il l'aida à monter à l'étage.

Au lieu de le laisser sur le pas de la porte, il entra avec lui dans la chambre d'ami. Il assit le jeune homme sur le lit pendant qu'il allumait la cheminée. Quand il se retourna, Bucky dormait, à moitié assis, à moitié couché. Steve libéra la couverture en le faisant rouler. Le mouvement réveilla l'adolescent qui se redressa.

À eux deux, ils s'attaquèrent aux nombreuses couches de vêtements que Bucky portait encore. Quand il leva les deux bras et que Steve enleva le dernier maillot à manche longue, son regard se posa sur son épaule et son bras gauche. Ils étaient recouverts de cicatrices. Elles formaient tout d'abord une masse diffuse sur son épaule, puis les stigmates devenaient de plus en plus fins au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient le long de son bras.

Sa brusque inspiration tira Bucky de sa torpeur. il suivit son regard des yeux, avant de rougir et de saisir la couverture pour se cacher.

Steve, trop choqué, parla sans réfléchir :

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Que t'est-t-il arrivé ?"

Complètement sur la défensive, Bucky répondit :

"Rien du tout. Un accident. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul pour la suite. Merci de ton aide et de me permettre de dormir ici cette nuit."

Steve se laissa congédier. Il quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il repasserait dans deux heures pour s'assurer que la chambre restait assez chaude et que Bucky allait bien.

D'un seul coup, le cumul de sa semaine à Londres, du voyage du retour et de sa petite balade dans la neige s'abattit sur lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de redescendre éteindre les lumières et se dirigea vers son propre lit.

Il allait devoir faire cracher le morceau à Bucky demain matin. Sam et Natasha lui disaient qu'il n'y avait pas plus têtu que lui, il allait devoir en faire la preuve.

 **OoOoO**

Il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Comme jamais il l'avait été.

Et pourtant, avec ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la mort de ses parents, on aurait pu croire qu'il en avait traversé, des problèmes.

Mais non.

Les sévices de sa famille d'accueil ? Il s'était enfui.

La vie dans la rue ? Ce n'était pas aussi horrible que ce que l'on pouvait penser.

Vivre chez Steve Rogers et être chargé du nettoyage et du rangement de l'artiste le plus bordélique que la terre ai porté ? C'était un travail à plein temps, mais il arrivait à gérer. L'important, c'était de ne pas laisser les affaires s'entasser.

En fait, depuis les quelques semaines où il vivait ici, sa situation s'était grandement améliorée. Leur petit contrat tacite fonctionnait bien. Steve menait sa vie et Bucky s'occupait de la logistique en échange du gîte et du couvert.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait eu l'idée géniale de tomber amoureux ?

Non pas que Steve ne le mérite pas. Il était la personne la plus admirable que Bucky aie jamais croisé. Il était drôle, intelligent, talentueux, courageux et fidèle à ses amis, à ses principes. Il s'insurgeait contre la plus petite injustice et donnait de son temps pour aider les plus démunis.

Et il y avait ce corps. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Comment Bucky était-il censé résister lorsque Steve se baladait avec uniquement une serviette autour de la taille le matin ? Comment ne pas craquer quand il s'entêtait à porter des vêtements toujours trop petits ?

Oui, il était bel et bien dans la merde.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il fit une pause dans sa vaisselle. Steve apparut quelques secondes plus tard dans l'embrasure de la cuisine.

Il portait sa tenue de jogging et ses joues étaient rougies par le froid et l'exercice. La neige avait dû reprendre parce que des flocons s'étaient accrochés à ses vêtements et ses cheveux.

Bucky baissa immédiatement les yeux vers ses pieds. Comme il s'en était douté, cette tête en l'air n'avait pas enlevé ses chaussures en rentrant et la neige fondue avait déjà laissé une flaque au sol.

Steve suivit son regard, puis disparut vers l'entrée en deux grandes enjambées :

"Je suis désolé, Buck. J'ai encore oublié. Je vais essuyer cette fois."

Mais le temps qu'il revienne, pied nu, Bucky était déjà en train de passer un chiffon sur le sol. Steve s'agenouilla à ses côtés et prit le tissu. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent pendant quelques instants. Le contact fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

"Je dois ranger mon propre désordre. Tu es vraiment trop gentil avec moi."

Le sourire qui ornait les lèvres de Steve alors qu'il lui parlait accéléra encore un peu plus son rythme cardiaque. Savait-il l'effet qu'il avait sur les gens ? Ou alors, il le faisait exprès. Quoi qu'il en soit, Bucky cacha sa réaction en marmonnant :

"Tout le désordre est de toi de toute façon. Si tu devais ranger, tu y passerais tes journées."

Steve éclata de rire :

"C'est pas faux. Heureusement que tu es là. Je ne sais pas comment je faisais avant que tu viennes vivre ici."

Pendant quelques secondes, l'adolescent resta sans voix. Le pensait-il vraiment ? Était-il réellement devenu indispensable ? Comment est-ce que Steve réagirait s'il se penchait et l'embrassait, là, maintenant ?

Mais le moment passa, Steve se releva en posant une main sur l'épaule de Bucky. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Je suis sérieux. Je suis heureux de t'avoir ici."

Puis il alla déposer le chiffon dans la buanderie et monta prendre sa douche.

Bucky retourna à sa vaisselle.

Il était tellement dans la merde que c'en était même plus drôle.

Steve passa le reste de la journée à l'étage. Bucky l'entendait parfois marcher dans son atelier, faire les cent pas. Puis il y avait de longues heures sans le moindre bruit. Et le cycle reprenait.

Il pouvait se dérouler des jours et des jours sur le même modèle : lever, petit déjeuner, jogging, douche, peinture, douche, dodo.

Bucky avait pris l'habitude de vaquer à ses occupations : courses, préparation des repas, tri, rangement. Il avait même commencé un cours en ligne de programmation informatique. Le premier module était gratuit et il réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de gagner assez d'argent pour s'inscrire au second. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup ce cursus.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, il sortit acheter le nécessaire pour la petite fête prévue le soir même. Sam, Nat et Clint, tous trois des amis de Steve venaient célébrer avec lui la vente de son dernier tableau.

Bucky les aimait bien, surtout Clint, et il était pressé de les revoir. Aucun d'entre eux ne le traitait comme un enfant ou une personne à plaindre ou à protéger. Ils s'adressaient à lui de la même manière qu'à Steve, et ça le remplissait d'une confiance en lui qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années. Même si parfois Sam le regardait comme s'il en savait un peu trop.

Il resta dehors le moins longtemps possible. Le froid était mordant, malgré toutes ses couches de vêtements. Et il n'était pas idiot au point de croire que parce qu'il ne vivait plus dans la rue, il était à l'abri d'Hydra. Leur chef, Pierce, avait été très clair la dernière fois qu'ils lui étaient tombé dessus : tu vas travailler pour nous ou tu le regretteras.

Heureusement, Steve l'avait trouvé cette nuit là et il lui avait offert un endroit où loger.

Quand il rentra, il s'attela à la préparation du repas. Rien de bien compliqué, mais le poulet nécessitait quand même une heure trente de cuisson. Une fois la volaille dans le four, il monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers l'atelier. Il essayait de ne pas déranger Steve lorsqu'il peignait mais ce dernier avait tendance à oublier ses rendez-vous.

Il toqua légèrement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

Steve était devant sa toile, de la peinture sur les mains, les cheveux, les habits. Il se tourna vers lui quand il entra.

"Ha, Bucky. C'est déjà l'heure de manger ?"

"Non, mais Nat, Sam et Clint ne vont plus tarder à arriver. Si tu veux avoir le temps de prendre une douche, tu dois arrêter maintenant."

Le tête de linotte qui lui servait de logeur fronça des sourcils.

"Ils doivent venir ?"

Typique.

Steve était un grand artiste, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il en avait même toutes les caractéristiques, y compris une mémoire de poisson rouge pour tout ce qui avait trait à la vie de tous les jours. Par contre il était capable de vous peindre de tête une personne qu'il avait croisé une seule fois dans sa vie.

"Ils ont prévu une petite fête ce soir. Pour la vente du tableau de Maria et Izabel."

Steve passa une main pleine de peinture sur sa nuque.

"J'avais oublié que c'était ce soir. Je vais nettoyer ici et prendre ma douche tout de suite. Merci de m'avoir prévenu."

"Pas de problème."

"Non. Merci, vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment je vais me débrouiller quand tu vas me quitter."

Bucky avait envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à repartir. Qu'il pouvait rester ici. Tout le temps que Steve voudrait. Même quand il serait assez âgé pour ne plus avoir à se cacher.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin d'empêcher les mots de sortir. Il n'était pas idiot au point de gâcher la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée ces dernières années. Il redescendit finir de préparer le repas et mettre la table.

Trente minutes plus tard, Steve accueillit ses amis.

Ils se regroupèrent tous dans la cuisine, où Bucky s'affairait. Nat proposa immédiatement son aide, ainsi que Sam et très rapidement, la pièce fut remplie de rires et de discussions. Clint avait amené des bières et il en tendit une à Bucky. Ce dernier la saisit, sous le regard plein de reproches de Steve :

"Clint, il est mineur."

Clint leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il fit un clin d'œil à Bucky :

"Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais bu une bière ou deux quand tu étais jeune."

Lorsqu'aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il se tourna, surpris. Steve avait la main sur la nuque et il avait le regard fixé au sol.

Clint s'exclama :

"Nom de dieu ! Mais c'est pas possible, tu as grandi dans un couvent ou quoi ?"

Steve répondit, sur la défensive :

"Il n'y a pas besoin de vivre dans un couvent pour respecter les règles. Elles sont là pour une bonne raison."

Nat saisit la bouteille de bière que Bucky tenait toujours à la main, pas certain de ce qu'il devait en faire. Elle l'ouvrit d'un geste du poignet et lui rendit :

"Bois. Ne fais pas attention à Captain Vertue ici présent."

Puis elle s'adressa directement à leur ami :

"Arrête de le couver. Je te jure que tu es pire qu'une mère poule avec lui. Il a le droit de faire ses propres choix, l'âge ne se mesure pas uniquement en nombre d'années."

Bucky avala une gorgée de bière. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en buvait, bien entendu. mais celle-ci avait un goût spécial. Pour une fois, il ne la buvait pas pour fuir quelque chose.

Steve marmonna :

"Je ne suis pas sa mère. Et je ne le couve pas."

Sam, qui épluchait les pommes de terre, intervint :

"En effet, ça serait plutôt le contraire. Il y a quelques semaines, on aurait dû venir ici avec des pizzas et j'aurais utilisé ma clé afin de rentrer parce que tu aurais été dans ton atelier, totalement concentré sur ton tableau."

Clint compléta :

"C'est exactement ça. Tu nous aurais regardé les yeux écarquillés de surprise et on aurait mangé des pizzas froides après avoir attendu que tu laves tout d'abord ton précieux matériel, puis toi."

Steve rougit :

"Ce n'est pas à ce point !"

Les trois amis répondirent à l'unisson :

"Si."

Nat ajouta même :

"À chaque fois, Steve. Au moins maintenant, nous savons que tu seras prêt, ainsi que le repas. Et nous savons qui nous devons remercier pour ça."

Steve rougit de plus belle.

"Ça c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui."

Bucky cacha sa gêne derrière sa bouteille de bière. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui, mais il ne voyait que Steve.

"J'ai toujours dit qu'il te fallait une femme."

C'était Sam qui avait parlé. Bucky tourna les yeux vers lui, trahi. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, celui de l'ex-para était sérieux. Il sentit ses joues se réchauffer. Sam savait.

Nat grogna et ajouta :

"Aucune femme n'accepterait de vivre ici avec cet énergumène."

Clint trempa un doigt dans la sauce qui trônait au milieu de la table. Il gémit et ajouta :

"Et qui voudrait-il d'une femme alors qu'il a Bucky ?"

"Pas moi, c'est certain."

Les mots de Steve firent rater quelques battements à son cœur. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur sa bouteille de bière, mais il sentit le regard de Sam posé sur lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, les quatre amis avaient changé de sujet et il put respirer normalement à nouveau.

Quand ils passèrent tous à table, Bucky avait déjà bu deux bières.

Pendant le repas, il goûta pour la première fois du vin, un verre d'un rouge profond, que Natasha avait ramené d'un de ses nombreux voyage en France. Et Clint lui glissa discrètement un de ces minuscules verres de liqueur après le dessert. L'alcool ambré sentait divinement bon, mais il lui brûla la gorge tout du long. Il étouffa du mieux qu'il put sa toux, sous le regard hilare de Clint et la présence inquiète de Steve.

Les trois amis prirent congés une heure plus tard et la maison plongea dans le silence. Bucky commença à débarrasser la table, mais le propriétaire des lieux l'arrêta en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

"Demain, Buck. Ça peut attendre. La journée a été longue. Allons nous coucher."

Bucky essaya de ne pas voir cette dernière phrase comme une invitation, mais le doute le suivit pendant qu'il se déshabillait dans sa chambre. Il le suivit pendant qu'il se brossait les dents à côté de Steve. Et également pendant qu'il se glissait entre les draps de son lit.

Il se remémora la conversation dans la cuisine. Les mots échangés. Le regard de Sam. Et si Steve avait envie de lui ? Et qu'il n'osait pas faire le premier pas ? Ça ne serait pas étonnant. Après tout, Bucky lui était redevable. Il devait craindre qu'il accepte par obligation, par peur de se retrouver à la rue à nouveau.

Et Sam le savait. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait regardé ainsi. Il avait deviné qu'ils partageaient tous deux les mêmes sentiments. Il était inquiet pour eux.

L'alcool dans ses veines lui donna le courage nécessaire. Il devait agir. Il se leva et se dirigea sans un bruit vers la porte de la chambre principale. Il l'ouvrit et la poussa doucement.

Steve était déjà couché. Il lisait un magasine, appuyé sur plusieurs oreillers. Il était torse nu et le regard de Bucky descendit immédiatement le long de son ventre jusqu'à ce que sa vue soit bouchée par l'épais duvet qui recouvrait habituellement le matelas.

"Bucky ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

L'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration. Puis il s'avança dans la pièce. Il monta au pied du lit et rejoignit Steve à quatre pattes. Il s'assit sur ses jambes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu -"

Il lui coupa la parole en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sentit le corps sous lui se figer. Puis deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Pendant une milliseconde, il crut que c'était pour l'attirer, mais il fut repoussé.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais, Bucky ?"

Le ton de Steve lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

"Je… Je croyais que tu. Enfin, que nous… Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure."

Il se tut. Il était toujours assis à la même place. Il avait envie de partir. De s'éloigner. Mais il était incapable de bouger. Steve passa une main sur son visage et poussa un profond soupir.

Bucky sut ce qu'il allait dire avant qu'il ouvre la bouche. Comment avait-il été assez idiot pour croire qu'une personne aussi parfaite que Steve Rogers puisse l'aimer ? Lui, qui était déjà complètement abîmé par la vie, autant physiquement que mentalement. Comment avait-il pu oublier que personne, jamais personne ne l'avait aimé ?

La voix de Steve était grave lorsqu'il parla :

"Écoute, Bucky. Je suis désolé si mes propos ont prêté à confusion. Je m'en excuse. Je suis hétéro. Et même si je ne l'étais pas, tu es mineur. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, mais pas comme ça."

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Ça faisait mal.

Putain.

La douleur du rejet et la honte lui retournait l'estomac. Une main se posa sur son épaule :

"Tu as un peu trop bu ce soir. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser Clint et Nat agir comme ils l'ont fait. Tu devrais aller dormir. Tout sera plus clair demain. Ce n'est pas grave. Nous faisons tous des trucs un peu idiots avec de l'alcool dans le sang. On croit ressentir certaines choses qui ne sont pas là."

La honte et la douleur se transformèrent en colère. Il repoussa la main qui était toujours sur son épaule d'un coup vif. Il siffla entre ses dents et ses larmes :

"Ne me dis pas que ce que je ressens est dû à l'alcool. Tu ne sais rien. Rien. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas dix-huit ans que je suis un gamin qui ignore tout de la vie. Je croyais -"

Un sanglot l'empêcha de continuer. Il essaya de récupérer son souffle. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il devait partir. Partir d'ici. Loin du regard inquiet de Steve. Loin de sa pitié. Loin de sa gentillesse.

Brusquement, il récupéra l'usage de ses membres. Il s'élança en dehors du lit, en dehors de la chambre. Il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, suivi de près par les appels paniqués de Steve.

Il n'avait pas le temps de mettre ses chaussures, il devait partir. Il attrapa ses bottes et son manteau et ouvrit la porte. Il entendit les pas de Steve dans les escaliers, ses cris. Il s'élança, pieds nus, dans la neige. Il courut, courut, courut.

Il était un idiot. Il avait tout gâché. Encore. Sa famille d'accueil avait eu raison de lui faire subir tout ça. Il ne méritait pas qu'on soit gentil avec lui. Il détruisait tout.

Il tourna à un coin de rue. Quelque chose le frappa à la tête et il tomba dans la neige, groggy. Il leva les yeux et vit Arnim Zola penché au dessus de lui, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

"Ne serait-ce pas ce cher Bucky ? Je savais bien qu'on allait finir par te retrouver. Pierce va être si content de te revoir."

Merde.

 **OoOoO**

Steve avait perdu du temps et maintenant il était incapable de retrouver Bucky. Il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin pourtant. Il était pied nu et en pyjama. Le froid était mordant et malgré les habits que lui avait pris le temps d'enfiler, il était déjà gelé.

Où était parti l'adolescent ? Ou alors devait-il le considérer comme un jeune homme ?

Ses sentiments à son propos étaient confus. Durant les semaines qu'avait existé leur petit arrangement, ils n'avaient fait que le tourmenter. La seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour les contrôler fut de placer Bucky dans une case bien précise : mineur, sous ma responsabilité, intouchable. Et puis il était hétéro.

Et ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Ça avait même fonctionné au point que sa surprise et sa réaction de ce soir avaient été sincères.

Mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, sa presque panique à l'idée d'avoir définitivement perdu Bucky, sa crainte de le savoir dans les rues enneigées avec uniquement son pyjama sur le dos, prouvaient des sentiments qui allaient plus loin que de la simple amitié. Ou même de l'inquiétude pour quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui.

Il ignorait ce qu'il ferait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment agir quand il le retrouverait. Mais il devait trouver un moyen de le faire revenir. Bucky lui était devenu indispensable et pas seulement parce qu'il gérait la logistique à sa place, Steve avait besoin de son humour, de son intelligence, de sa présence, tout simplement.

Et il allait devoir examiner certaines vérités au sujet de sa propre sexualité.

Il parla à toutes les personnes qu'il croisa. Mais aucune d'entre elles n'avait vu Bucky. Ça faisait déjà quatre heures qu'il parcourait le quartier, qu'il cherchait chaque endroit où les SDF avaient l'habitude de passer la nuit.

Pourtant, il était hors de question d'abandonner.

Steve se dirigea vers l'église, il avait l'intention d'y entrer cinq minutes afin de se réchauffer, puis il repartirait. Quand il approcha de la vieille bâtisse, il vit Denis approcher en courant.

Denis était un des jeunes junkies qui partageaient parfois un squatt avec Bucky. Ils avaient tous deux sensiblement le même âge et ils se protégeaient mutuellement.

Il était essoufflé et il prit plusieurs grandes goulées d'air avant de parler :

"C'est Bucky. Ils l'ont. Il faut aller l'aider."

Le sang de Steve se figea.

"Qui ça ? Où est-il ?"

Il avait attrapé le jeune homme par l'épaule. Ce dernier grimaça et Steve le lâcha.

"Denis, s'il te plaît. Qui l'a pris ? Et où le gardent-ils ?"

"Hydra. Ça fait des mois qu'ils lui tournent autour. Ils veulent qu'il travaille pour eux. Mais il a toujours refusé. Ils vont le tuer s'il ne cède pas cette fois. Personne ne dit non à Pierce aussi longtemps."

C'était donc ce que Bucky lui cachait depuis le début. Et Steve n'avait pas vraiment cherché plus loin. Une fois le jeune homme en sécurité chez lui, il avait eu bien trop peur que ses questions le poussent dehors.

"Où le retiennent-ils ?"

"Dans un entrepôt abandonné le long des docks. Celui avec la vieille enseigne en peinture, Sunflower seed."

Steve était déjà en chemin avant même que Denis ait fini de parler.

"Cap, ils ont des armes. Vous devez appeler la police. C'est trop dangereux d'y aller seul."

Il n'avait pas le temps. Et puis si la police intervenait, Bucky serait renvoyé dans sa famille d'accueil. Il ne le verrait plus jamais.

Égoïstement, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, mais il savait aussi qu'il laisserait faire si c'était le mieux pour le jeune homme.

Mais ce n'était un secret pour personne que Bucky refusait d'y retourner, que c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à s'enfuir. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué, mais Steve avait vu les marques sur son épaule et son bras, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et envoya deux SMS : _9-1-1 - Entrepôt Sunflower seed._ Sam comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire, ainsi que Nat. Elle préviendrait Clint. Ils viendraient l'aider. Chacun d'entre eux avait fait partie à un moment ou à un autre de l'armée.

Sans surprise, il arriva le premier sur les lieux. Et quand ses trois amis le rejoignirent, il avait déjà fait un tour de reconnaissance. Il n'avait pas vu Bucky et ça l'inquiétait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il acceptait de montrer.

"Un gang a enlevé Bucky. Ils le retiennent ici. Je ne sais pas où exactement. Nous devons le retrouver et l'en sortir."

Nat le regarda avec un sourcil relevé :

"Comment ont-ils mis la main sur lui en pleine nuit et chez toi ?"

Son amie avait la fâcheuse habitude de poser les mauvaises questions. Steve se sentit rougir.

"Il n'était pas chez moi. Nous nous sommes, " il grimaça, "disputé et il s'est enfui."

Il fit face à ses trois amis, le visage brûlant de honte. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne lui posa de question supplémentaire. Il ravala son inquiétude et sa panique et se glissa dans l'état d'esprit que ses années à l'armée avaient gravé dans son cerveau.

"Il y a plusieurs entrées, Clint et Natasha, je vous laisse vous occuper de la porte de derrière, discrètement. Votre objectif est de le localiser. Envoyez-moi un message dès que vous l'avez trouvé."

Les deux amants disparurent immédiatement. Steve se tourna vers Sam :

"Tu peux passer par le toit ? Et descendre au rez-de-chaussée en fouillant chaque étage ?"

"Je m'en occupe. On va te le ramener."

Et il disparut lui aussi.

Steve se prépara à entrer par la porte principale. Il attirerait l'attention des membres du gang vers lui. La diversion permettrait à ses amis de retrouver et de libérer Bucky.

Ils étaient tous les quatre des professionnels et, même non armés, les civils qui leur feraient face n'avaient aucune chance. Moins de dix minutes après avoir envahi l'entrepôt, ils avaient mis hors d'état de nuire tous les hommes qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Ils les attachèrent et les abandonnèrent dans la pièce principale avant de libérer Bucky.

Ils l'avaient battu. Son pyjama avait des traces de sang et ses extrémités étaient bleuies par le froid. Il leva difficilement la tête lorsqu'on coupa ses liens. L'impression de déjà vu était intense. Son visage portait de nombreuses traces de coups et ses lèvres étaient pâles. Steve enleva son manteau et le déposa sur les épaules du jeune homme.

Il laissa Nat et Clint gérer la situation lorsque la police arriverait. Les deux compères étaient devenus des experts à ce petit jeu. Avec l'aide de Sam, il ramena Bucky chez lui.

Les minutes qui suivirent rappelèrent étrangement à Steve la nuit où il avait réussi à convaincre Bucky de rester. Mais cette fois, Sam était là et l'ex-para l'aida à réchauffer le jeune homme et à soigner ses blessures.

Comme la première fois, Bucky était à moitié endormi pendant tous les processus et quand Sam prit congé, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il lui dit, le regard plein de colère :

"Tu fais comme tu veux Rogers, mais tu le gardes ici avec toi. Il ne doit pas retourner dans cette famille. Jamais. Je repasserai demain. Nous devons absolument lui faire cracher leur nom. Je connais des gens. On ne leur confiera plus jamais d'enfant. Ça ne réparera pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir, mais au moins plus personne n'aura à vivre ça."

Steve avait promis, les poings serrés.

Puis il avait refermé la porte. Il était monté à l'étage, s'était assis sur le lit de la chambre d'ami et s'était mis à réfléchir.

Quand Bucky émergea, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, il avait pris une décision. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre le jeune homme que sa solution était la meilleure.

Il l'installa sur le canapé, une tasse de café à la main, avant de commencer à lui parler :

"Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil. Jamais."

Il empêcha Bucky de se relever en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

"Ho non, tu vas m'écouter. Tu veux que je te considère comme un adulte, alors tu vas arrêter de t'esquiver dès que je te dis quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas. On fait face à ses problèmes, on ne les fuit pas."

Le visage de Bucky se referma complètement, mais il se réinstalla au fond du canapé.

"Maintenant que ce point est clair. Voilà ma proposition : jusqu'à ta majorité, tu vas travailler pour moi. Tu vas continuer tout ce que tu faisais avant : gérer la maison, les courses, mes rendez-vous. En échange je te verse un salaire, moins les frais de logement et de nourriture. Évidemment ce contrat n'aura rien de légal, mais il nous mettra sur un pied d'égalité. Et tu dois reprendre des études, à domicile pour le moment."

Il espérait vraiment que Bucky allait accepter. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour le faire rester sans avoir l'impression de se servir de lui.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité, Steve."

"Ce n'est pas de la charité. Tu fais un travail remarquable ici, il est normal que tu sois payé."

La colère sembla quitter le corps du jeune homme. Il le regardait maintenant avec anxiété.

"Je ne sais pas si je pourrais garder une relation strictement professionnelle avec toi."

Steve avait espéré avoir l'accord de Bucky sur sa proposition avant d'aborder ce sujet particulier. Ce point lui paraissait beaucoup plus nébuleux que tout le reste, il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il était prêt à donner.

Mais le jeune homme attendait une réponse. Il le regardait avec tellement d'espoir et d'affection que Steve fut bien obligé de lui dire la vérité :

"Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Tu es mon ami, Buck. Avant toute autre chose."

"Mais tu es hétéro. Et je suis mineur. Et tu ne me vois pas comme ça. J'avais compris la première fois."

Le ton de Bucky était amer. Steve le voyait déjà en train de se refermer sur lui-même. Il posa une main sur son genou, un léger point de contact entre eux.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça. En toute honnêteté, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux te donner, maintenant ou plus tard. Mais un truc est certain, je te veux à mes côtés."

Ce ne devait pas être la chose à dire parce que les yeux de Bucky se remplirent de larmes. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

"C'est vrai ?"

Steve se rapprocha, il glissa ses deux mains sur les bras de son ami, cherchant à lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

"Bien entendu."

Deux secondes plus tard, il était affalé par terre, Bucky assis sur ses genoux, le visage caché dans son cou. Steve le laissa s'accrocher à lui. Il lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire.

Quand le jeune homme finit par s'éloigner, il avait les yeux rouges et des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Steve chassa du pouce les dernières gouttes.

Bucky s'approcha à nouveau, son intention claire.

Cette fois, Steve resta immobile. Bucky déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Juste quelques secondes de contact. Puis il se recula à nouveau. Son sourire était timide quand il parla :

"Ça va, ça ?"

Steve hocha la tête. Et pour prouver ses dires, il l'embrassa à son tour.


End file.
